A splash of color
by ShellyStark
Summary: they're short, they're sweet, they're all about color and full of Tony/Pepper fluff. Just read them already you know you want to. using pepperony100 colors. Post IM2
1. Brown

**#8 Brown**

Pepper Potts was a very professional person. She doesn't dawdle, she is always on time, has unnatural organizational skills, and she never, ever thinks about her boss in that way.

"Pepper, I need you to reschedule that R&D meeting for me." Tony said to her wiping his grease stained hands all over his jeans. Pepper rolled her eyes.  
"Would it kill you to do something on time Tony?"  
"It just may." He ginned, now standing directly in her line of vision. "I also need…"  
Pepper didn't hear anything else once those big brown eyes locked onto hers. God what she wouldn't give to wake up to those chocolate pools every morning. To watch them darken and intensify each time they touched. They were absolutely irresistible and every time they latched onto hers they were all she could think about.  
Those big, beautiful, dark, deep, brown eyes.  
She noticed his lips had stopped moving.  
"Of course Mr. Stark." It was a standard enough reply.  
Tony started to laugh. "You don't even know what I just said!"  
"Of course I do." She said straightening her self up. "You asked me to…to…"  
Tony leaned down catching her eyes once more. "I asked you…if you would like dance around naked under the full moon with me." A large grin plastered on his face.  
Pepper promptly turned red.  
"And I do believe Ms. Potts that you just agreed."  
"I…I…must have misheard you."  
"Uh huh…or you were distracted."  
Pepper turned on her heels and headed for the door. "It's well past 7oclock Tony, I'm going home."  
"But the moon will be out soon!" He cried.  
"GOODNIGHT TONY!"

Pepper Potts defiantly did not think of her boss that way…well only when it couldn't be avoided.

**A nice little ficlet no?**  
**Lots of love!**  
**-Shelly**


	2. Black

**#4Black**

Pepper was sitting on the couch steadily working from her laptop when she heard a horrific shriek followed by a loud bang come from the workshop.  
"What the hell?" It had sounded like a woman's scream "he must have the television on to loud or something." She turned her attention back to her work…only to hear it again. He had to learn to turn the volume down, she reached for a pair of headphones.  
"PEPPER!…PEPPER GET DOWN HERE!" Tony's voice was loud and frantic.  
Pepper rolled her eyes "Hold on Tony!"  
"NO NOW I NEED YOU!"  
Pepper let out a big breath of air and went down to tend to her painfully annoying boss.  
"What is it Tony?"  
He was standing on top of his desk with one gauntlet on his eyes frantically scanning the floor.  
"Kill it Pepper, you need to kill it!" He was ready to blast away at what ever had him so upset.  
Pepper eyed the blast holes scattered all over the floor. "Was all this necessary Tony?"  
"Yes Pepper! Now kill it please!"  
"Kill what Tony?"  
He was pointing towards the hot rod, his hand shaking. "It's a black widow Pep I know it, those things are deadly you know."  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Big bad Iron man was scared of a spider, sure it was potentially dangerous, but nothing a shoe couldn't fix.  
"You called me down here…to kill a spider?"  
He nodded frantically.  
Pepper walked over to the hot rod and spotted the small black spider, it was smaller than a nickel…and defiantly not a black widow, just a common house spider.  
"Oh you've got to be kidding me…Tony it's just a house spider!"  
"KILL IT PEPPER!" Rolling her eyes she walked back to his desk and picked up a thick envelope.  
"What are you doing?" He asked still standing on the desk eyes filled with fear.  
"Relax Tony, I just don't want to get spider goo on my shoes." Pepper went back to the hot rod and dropped the folder on the floor. "There all gone…Will that be all Mr. Stark?"  
Tony hopped down from the desk and did his best to macho himself up. "That will be all Ms. Potts."

Two days later Pepper arrived at the mansion to find Tony standing on the kitchen counter with a familiar look in his eyes.  
"Pepper where have you been, I've been trying to call you,"  
"What's wrong Tony? Another black widow?" She deadpanned walking right past him.  
"NO! It's the same one!" He cried "It only has seven legs…it's looking for revenge."  
Pepper couldn't help but laugh "Your being ridiculous Tony, now come down before you fall."  
"Not until ol' seven legs is dead." He sat down on the counter top pulling his knees to his chest.  
He was being such a baby.  
"Tony, I killed that stupid spider myself" She glanced around on the floor "and I haven't seen a spider since I walked through the door."  
Tony jumped to his feet again. "There Pep look!" He was frantically pointing down at the fridge. She couldn't believe it. Sure enough there was a small black spider, no bigger than a nickel with only seven legs.  
"Huh?" She grabbed a magazine off the counter, dropped it on the floor and stepped on top.  
"You see Pepper? I told you it was back!" He slowly came down from counter.  
Pepper scooped it up in a paper towel and dropped in the trash. "Well its dead now Tony."  
"You sure." He was gazing at the trash can, half expecting it to crawl back out again with six legs.  
"Would you like me to check?" She went to open the lid.  
"NO!" He cleared his throat "uh…no, I think you got it….Thank you Pepper." He squeezed her arm gently, relief filling his eyes.  
"Your welcome Tony."  
When she came to work the next day she found a small velvet box on her desk. Inside was a small black spider charm complete on a silver chain. There was a note underneath.

_For Pepper, who bravely risked her life for her wonderful boss in the battle of ol' seven legs…and came out undefeated. But if she mentions this tale to anyone he will come back from the dead once more and seek revenge…again._  
_-Tony_

Pepper looked down at the charm and laughed. Sure enough one its legs were missing.

**A/N I felt it was time Tony needed saving :D**  
**Lots of Love**  
**-Shelly**


	3. Blue

**#5 Blue**

Convincing Pepper to take some time off was one thing, asking her to come away with him was a whole 'nother can of worms. Since the beginning of their newfound very unprofessional relationship he had been asking her at least three times a day.  
"Why not Pep?" Tony was standing in her office leaning against her desk. She didn't even look up from her computer screen.  
"We have responsibilities here that need to be attended to Tony."  
"Don't I have people for that?"  
"Yes…"  
Then why can't they handle it? Just a few days Pepper."  
"They, Tony, are ME. Now is not a good time." Tony let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"Dinner?"  
"Dinner I can do." She glanced up to meet his eyes with her own and a smile on her face. "Stop pouting Tony."  
He was fidgeting with his hands, his sad eyes looking to the floor.  
"I'm not pouting." He whispered.  
"Mmmhmm, sure looks like it to me." She turned her attention back to the computer screen. He sighed once more before he turned and left for his own office without saying a word.

Pepper chuckled lightly when she entered his office three hours later. Tony looked like a scolded child, seated in his chair playing with paper clips and rubber bands, that sad look still embedded in his eyes and face. Pepper cleared her throat.  
"Oh…hey." He glanced up at her. "Do you need me for something?"  
She briskly made her way over to his desk dropping a stack of papers in front of him. Tony sighed yet again and went to reach for a pen.  
"Tony?"  
"Hmmm?" She turned him in his chair so that he was facing her. Placing her hands on his knees she leaned over and placed a light kiss on his pouting lips. When she pulled away he had a faint smile on his face.  
"Stop pouting Tony, its just not a good time." She kissed him again "Now what time is this dinner?"

Pepper arrived at the mansion at exactly 8oclock just as Tony had instructed.  
"Tony_?" She called, pushing the door open. "To_oh wow!" The house lights were off and on the floor was a pathway of small round blue lights. Small blue lights that suspiciously looked like extra small arc reactors. The middle of the path had scattered white rose petals that took in the blue glow nicely. She followed her sweet blue lit path through the house and out onto the balcony where Tony was waiting for her. Clad in a plain pair of jeans and a white button down, letting his own delicate blue hue shine through lightly, and in his hands a single white rose.  
"Hey." He said closing the gap between them.  
"Hi." She whispered, wrapping her hands around his neck, playing with the hair just under his collar, resting their foreheads together.  
"So…I attempted to cook you dinner…but that didn't exactly turn out too well…so we have a small amount of time before replacements arrive." Tony cleared his throat "Jarvis?"  
Soft music began to flow from the inside of the house as Tony gently guided Pepper around the balcony.  
"This is nice Tony." Pepper said into the comfort of his chest as they swayed slowly to the music. Tony pressed a kiss to her copper hair.  
"Pepper?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Please come away with me." He whispered against her.  
"Tony I don't think…" He stopped their dance and stared into her oceanic eyes.  
"I'll get someone to take over for you, hell I bet Jarvis can handle most of it." Gently he caressed her cheek before kissing her softly. "Please Pepper, just a few days, just us, that's all I want." Pepper could sense the want and need behind those dark eyes she loved so much.  
"Alright Tony." She watched as a wide smile appeared on his face. He pulled her in close spinning her around.  
"Thank you Pepper…Thank you so much." Placing her down and kissing her fully. She melted into him, just as she always does, enjoying the joy and warmth she felt wrapped up in his arms.


	4. Green

**A/N A tremendous amount of thanks goes to cincoflex who volunteered to beta for me. Thanks for polishing me up!**

**#6 Green**

Three wonderful days full of Pepper on a private island, that was all Tony could think of as he spread himself out in a chair on the deck of his yacht. Between Jarvis and Natalie, everything back home would be taken care of and all he had to do was sit back to enjoy some quality Pepper time.

Swaying, rocking, sloshing, this was all Pepper could think about sitting in the bunk down below the deck. She hardly ever got motion sickness, and she had been on this yacht a thousand times under different circumstances. She wanted nothing more than to be topside next to Tony but she was down here instead, trying to hold her lunch down.  
"This is ridiculous," Pepper huffed to herself. "It can't be as bad up there as it is down here, and I sure as hell didn't come all this way to sit here alone." Pulling on a green bikini she was sure Tony would approve of, she went up to the deck.

"Uhh….Tony? Want to give me a hand?" She had one palm resting on the rail, as was trying to keep her balance with the other.  
Tony turned his head and pushed his blue tinted sunglasses into his hair. His eyes trailed up and down her lean body, admiring every inch of Pepper.  
"I expect to see more of this," he gestured at her frame "and less of those stuffy suits when we get home." He smirked waggling his eyebrows.  
"Well I'm glad you enjoy it Tony, but unless you come help me I'm not going to be able to take another step." Both of her hands were now on the rail, and her eyes closed as Pepper took deep calming breaths. She felt the warmth of his body press against hers as his arms went around her for support.  
"C'mon Pep, let's go sit down." He straddled one of the large deck chairs and guided her down between his legs.  
"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder and pressing a sweet kiss to the inside of her neck.  
"The boat isn't exactly agreeing with my body," she mumbled, letting herself fall back into his chest.  
"I told you to take those ginger things." He chuckled.  
"Yes well I usually don't have a problem with motion sickness."  
"Doesn't hurt to be prepared."  
"Oh please Tony you're never prepared for anything," she laughed turning in his arms to face him.  
"Better?" He asked tucking a stray copper lock behind her ear.  
"A little, maybe my body just needed to be close to you." She whispered, running a hand up his chest.  
"Maybe," a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he moved in to close the gap between them. Pepper's breath hitched, her eyes went wide, and her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's.  
"Uh oh," Tony quickly had her up and leaning over the railing as her lunch fell to the ocean floor. He played the good boyfriend role, holding her hair away from her face, gently rubbing her back as she calmed down and came to a stop.  
"Better?"  
Pepper nodded her head and placed it in her arms on the rail, not wanting to move just in case she wasn't done.  
"You know, I've never seen someone's face match the color of their swim attire before." Tony grinned, leaning his elbows back against the edge of the boat.  
Pepper lifted her head for just a minute to catch a glimpse of that infamous Stark smirk.  
"Shut up Tony." She groaned, placing her head back down.  
"Yes Ms. Potts." 


End file.
